The miracle
by thekiller92
Summary: La vida de jane da un vuelco después de una mala temporada. Advert. Muerte de personaje.


**5 años antes. **

Boston Medical Center.

La detective de homicidios Jane Rizzoli, esperaba impaciente desde hacía más de seis horas que el cirujano que se atendía a su mujer, Maura Isles, le diera noticias de ella.

Por desgracia, cuando el doctor Ramírez salió, le comunicó que Maura Isles había fallecido a las 3:00 AM sobre la mesa del quirófano por el daño perdido a causa de una grave enfermedad en los riñones, que le llevó a llevar sus últimos años en análisis .

Jane se echó manos a la cabeza y sus rodillas impactaron con el suelo. El grito y el llanto, que venían de la mano de la mala noticia, no se hicieron esperar. Ramírez, como buenamente pudo, la consoló, pero aquel dolor jamás cesaría.

**En la actualidad**.

Jane no supo en que momento, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Aún menos de recuperarse de aquel duro golpe. Hacía cinco años, que la vida para ella dejó de ser la misma.

Con mal humor, se levantó del sillón. La gente que tiempo atrás había estado ahí para ella, decidió brindarle la oportunidad de recuperación a través del tiempo, dándole el espacio necesario.

También Jo Friday y Bass preferían no estar cerca de ella. Desde que Maura había fallecido, Jane se desvió del buen camino. Tanto, que los tranquilizantes y el alcohol formaban parte de su vida. Hacía relativamente poco, había sido revelada de su puesto de trabajo por comportamiento temerario e indebido al enfrentarse físicamente con el único sospechoso del caso.

Se echo manos a la cara y suspiró. Al abrir la cartera, vio que tenía unos pocos dólares. Lo justo para cinco rosas rojas. Desayunó en silencio, se vistió y fue a colocarle las rosas a Maura.

Al volver a casa, preparó tranquilizantes y se los tomó con Wisky irlandés. Se sirvió tres grandes vasos de dicho alcohol. Jo Friday, con su buena voluntad le dio una pelota de béisbol que casi ni usaba para jugar con el animal.

Cogió la pelota, jugo con ella en su mano unos segundos y casi al instante la tirada contra la chimenea, donde golpeó una de las fotos donde ambas estaban riendo mientras Jane sufría un caballito a Maura.

Justo en el instante en el que la foto cae al suelo, para romperse el cristal, alguien llamó a su puerta. Extrañada porque no esperaba a nadie y curiosa, abrió la puerta. En frente de ella, una muchacha pelirroja de tez pálida y sonrisa tímida. Su nombre era Odette.

Con el frío que hacía fuera, la chica se vio obligada a ponerse un blanco abrigo de piel sintética. Sus manos, tapadas por unos guantes negros.

—Eh ... —no supo que decir.

—¿Eres Jane? ¿Jane Rizzoli? —El frio hizo que saliera vapor de su boca al hablar.

—S… si ¿Por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo? —La miró de arriba abajo y luego en la calle pero no había rastro de asesinato.

La chica notó que Jane había bebido y se asustó. Tal vez lo que le iba a decir no le podría sentar bien y podría tener una mala reacción.

—¿Qué pasa? No veo ningún asesinato, ni pareces herida —habló sin entender.

—Bu ... bueno, yo ... —cogió aire y lo contuvo un momento.

—Tú ... —la "animó" a seguir.

—Es que no se como decirlo… —agachó la cabeza.

—¿Decirme el qué?

—Hoy... te he visto en el cementerio. Él vio que le ponías flores a Maura, Maura Isles —esperó una reprimenda.

—Si ... hoy hace cinco años que murió. ¿Has venido hasta aquí solo para decirme que me has visto ponerle flores a mi mujer? —Levantó una ceja.

—No ... venia a darte las gracias, ya que ha ella no se las puedo dar. No se si ella era donante de órganos o tú permitiste dicho proceso pero ... —se abrió el abrigo y tiró hacia debajo de la camisa para mostrar una cicatriz— de no ser por su corazón, no estaría viva.

En ese momento, el mundo se paró delante de Jane. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y su mirada estaba perdida.

—Y ... hay otra cosa más que me gustaría que supieras, ya que no me voy a quedar mucho más en Estados Unidos ... no se si te lo dije alguna vez, pero hace 21 años tuvo una niña ... soy la hija de Maura —la chica la miró asustada.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, hizo algo que nunca intentó que hizo. Se tiró a sus brazos y abrazó fuertemente a Jane, quien seguía totalmente atónita por todo lo que acababa de pasar. El corazón de su mujer, se encontró en el cuerpo de una hija que Maura nunca nombró. Jane seguía sin responder al abrazo y Odette comenzó a llorar. En ese momento, Jane rompió a llorar con la chica en un fuerte abrazo.

Entre sus brazos se encuentra la hija de la que una vez fue su mujer, la cual llevó en su interior literalmente a Maura, tenía su corazón. Su rostro, su sonrisa, sus ojos y su vestimenta de alta alcurnia. No había duda de que había tenido una Islas Martin. La abrazó más fuerte que nunca para poder volver a sentir a Maura viva.

**1 año más tarde**.

La vida de Jane había vuelto a cambiar, esta vez para bien. Después de lo sucedido hacia seis años, finalmente aceptó la ayuda ofrecida. Bass y Jo Friday se volvieron inseparables de su lado.

Estaba viendo un partido de los Red Socks, los cuales iban ganando cuando de pronto alguien tocó sus ojos. Dio un pequeño brinco pero al sentir un beso en su cabeza sonrió de medio lado.

—Mamá, date prisa —Odette saltó por encima del sillón y dejó sentada sobre sus pies—. La abuela me está volviendo loca, no voy a poner yo todos los platos. A demás —cogió palomitas— no soy yo la que está sin vestir.

—Como vuelvas a saltar al sillón, te castigo —gruñó. —Yo también te quiero —le puso las piernas encima de sus músculos mientras reía.

Jane se quitó los pies de Odette de sus músculos y subió a su habitación. Cerró los ojos y lloró en silencio unos segundos. Se secó las lagrimas y abrió un cajón con joyas. Dentro, había una cadena con un medallón.

En el medallón de abrir y cerrar, tuvimos la misma foto que había roto sin querer y en la otra sola la fecha de unión. Besó con profundidad dicha joya y bajó al salón. Odette se quedó viendo el resto del partido, cuando Jane le puso el colgante. Dicho medallón, era de Maura.

—Wow ¿Y esto, mamá? —La miró sin entender.

—Abre el medallón, cariño —le sonrió. Cuando Odette vio el interior, abrió la boca impresionada—. ¿Es la fecha de vuestra boda? —La miró a los ojos.

—Si.

—Es la fecha de mi cumple —finalmente rompió a llorar y abrazó a Jane.

En ese momento, Jane entendió porqué Maura eligió el 27 de mayo para la boda, era la fecha de nacimiento de Odette.


End file.
